Little Moments
by sakarrie
Summary: Lance stared out as the colours stretched across the sky, his team besides him. They had finally done it. Fluff! Family!Paladins


Hey guys! Sakarrie here! 

I figured that with Whumptober and Fragmentation, you guys deserved something a little happier, haha!

I know this is a lot shorter than most of my fics, but I've been super busy recently and probably will be for the next little bit. I'm thinking I'll be turning this into a collection of short one-shots from prompts and such, though. Let me know if you think I should keep fluff and angst as seperate collections or not. Thanks!

On to the story!

* * *

Lance stared out at the horizon, the colours just beginning to light up the sky. It had been years, longer for some of them than others, but sitting next to everyone on this roof? None of it mattered.

They had done it. They saved earth.

Sure, there was a lot more problems that still needed solving, but humanity had been saved and their families had been reunited.

The sun hadn't quite shown up yet, the it was still fairly dark. It felt so long ago that they were on this very same room, about to discover the blue lion. 

Lance couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Things had been so much simpler back then. All he had worried about was grades and impressing girls. He didn't even know aliens existed.

He looked around at his friends, his family. They had all grown so much. Glancing at Pidge, he thought 'well, perhaps not physically...'

"What?" The voice cut through Lance's thoughts and he saw Pidge staring up at him, a look of suspicion on her face.

"Huh?" Lance responded, unsure what he had missed.

Pidge rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, but she smiled. "Why were you staring at me like that?"

"Oh" Lance said. He hadn't realised he had been staring, but they were so comfortable with each other by now that the moment wasn't awkward. "I was just marveling at the fact that after all this time, you haven't grown an inch.

He let out a grunt at the elbow to the gut. Honestly, he should be expecting that by now.

Regardless, they both laughed and Lance didn't miss the smile on Shiro's face as he watched them. It looked so much like a proud dad face that almost felt the need to comment.

"Sun's coming up!" Hunk's voice rang out, a childish excitement in his tone and everyone's eyes quickly turned back to the horizon, yellows and golds branching out from the appearing sun.

"Wow." Allura breathed, and Lance realised she probably hadn't really had much chance to see a sunrise before. Coran either.

Speaking of the man, he was fascinated by the sight. The mice that stood on his shoulders seemed to agree from their unmoving gaze.

Lance glanced over at Keith. He sat next to Shiro, matching smiles of content on their faces. Lance could see the sun reflected in Keith's eyes and he turned back to see the sun was now completely visible.

He had forgotten how quickly sunrises were.

The sun illuminated the land, covering them in a golden glow. There were traces of pinks and oranges on the fluffy white clouds.

It was beautiful.

He looked at the others, looks of awe on their faces and he remembered a time when Pidge wasn't impressed by sunsets. Well, either sunrises were a different story or living in space for a few years had changed her opinion because she looked entranced, the gold of the sun amplifying her already golden eyes.

Lance's grin grew at the pure amazement on Allura's face and he made a mental note to show her the ocean someday. He had a feeling she would like it.

Coran, too, seemed amazed. It was remarkable that a several-century old man could still manage to look like a child.

Hunk, who was next to him, wasn't much better. Lance knew he had always loved sunrises and with how long it had been, he wasn't shocked at the shimmer in his eyes.

Lance's gaze fell to Shiro next and found him looking back at him, a slightly amused smile on his face. He, too, appeared to have been watching the others and he sent a subtle thumbs up to Lance, which he took as a "this was a good idea". Shiro flashed another smile at him and then turned back to the sunrise, his arm around Keith's shoulders.

Speaking of Keith, Lance hadn't seen his this relaxed in a long time, possible ever. War can do that to you. But the lack of tension in his shoulders and the soft smile on his face felt right, and Lance was glad it was finally there.

He turned his gaze back to the sun, the colours having faded almost completely and he realised he had missed almost the whole sunrise. A small sniffle made him glance over to see Hunk wiping at his eyes. Coran had placed a hand on Hunk's back but Hunk's expression wasn't of sadness. It was of relief. Love.

Happiness.

Taking a final look at the group, a flood of pride swelled over him. They had done so much and they had succeeded. There were so many close calls, so many terrifying moments, but they were all here. Safe and happy. They had done it and now, they could finally live in the peace they had fought for.

Looking at his team, Lance suddenly wanted to take a picture to help him remember thi. Maybe hang it in his room next to his other family picture, but he quickly shrugged off the thought. He didn't need something to remember this moment.

After all, there were plenty more to come.

* * *

Okay, I know that it's short, but hopefully that helped brighten your day. Honestly, my children deserve more love.

I'll hopefully be posting another fic/chapter within a few days!

Ya'll are beautiful and worthy of love!

-Sakarrie


End file.
